Truth or Dare
by GlowBlade998
Summary: In which Jinja challenges the rest of the group to a game of Truth or Dare, and Dax dares a little more that he bargained for...Light Polarshipping, OOCness. Kinda weird.


**Truth or Dare**

**Summary: In which Jinja challenges the rest of the group to a game of Truth or Dare, and Dax dares a little more that he bargained for...Light Polarshipping.**

**Disclaimer: I own Monsuno! Wait – oh, nope. I meant to add **_**don't **_**in there, but it got lost in translation...XD I only own this little plot bunny – welp, bilby, cos I'm Aussie and bunnies are evil. ^_^ And not good evil either...**

**DEAR AMERICAN SPELL CHECK. STOP TELLING ME I'M SPELLING CROCADILE AND BILBY WRONG. CROCADILE IS SPELT WITH AN 'A' AND BILBY IS **_**NOT**_** BILBO!**

**Also, anyone notice that Dax/Beyal aka Polarshipping is the most popular slash?...no thanks to me and my obsessive writing of it XD All hail the Queen of Polarshipping! X3 Nah, just kidding.**

"Chicken." Jinja smirked. Bren huffed indignantly.

"Am not! I'm just not _stupid_!" Bren cried, flapping his arms to make a point.

"That's debatable." Dax said, leaning back against a tree lazily. Bren growled at him and Chase chuckled. Beyal merely looked away, but Dax swore he had rolled his eyes. _Can't hide from me, monkfish,_ he thought smugly, grinning at him.

"Jin, last time we played Truth or Dare with you, Bren was almost hospitalized and I had to explain to Dad why the lounge room wall was missing." Chase added, raising an eyebrow at her.

"True." she conceded. "But there's no walls to explain now."

"And no doctors to explain why I had a concussiopn to either." Bren folded his arms and sat on the ground, looking firm. "Not playing."

Jinja turned to Chase, but he beat her to it. "Nope. I don't want to cart Bren off in a matchbox."

She turned to Dax. He shrugged. "Sounds dangerous. I'm in."

And then she turned to Beyal. He looked thoughtful. "Well, if the rest of my tribe are acting this way about it..." Jinja thought he was going to refuse, and just as she was about to beg, he added, "The I must play!"

They all stared at him, and Chase said, "Uh, Beyal...I think you have to get your priorities in order."

But Bren suddenly cried, "Don't do it Beyal! You'll die a horrible, slow, painful death..."

"If it gets me away from your whining, then it shan't be so horrible." he shrugged. Bren humphed and Chase shook his head.

"If Beyal's brave enough to join, then I guess I will too." he chuckled and took a seat next to Beyal. They were in a rough circle shape, all they needed was one more person. Bren noticed them staring and began to frantically shake his head.

"Nup. No. No way. Uh uh. Not after last tim – aaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Bren shrieked as Jinja and Beyal grabbed one of his arms and pulled him in. Now he was in between Beyal and Jinja, with Dax in bewteen her and Chase, and Bren and Chase on either side of Beyal.

"Now we just need a bottle..." Jinja mumbled, snatching her water bottle from her bag. Beyal looked slightly confused. "Okay, rules are – you must answer your Truth, you must do your Dare, and fail to complete either shall result in you being tied down and being belted with stones." She gave the all a serious look, and Chase and Bren gulped. Dax looked eager, while Beyal seemed indifferent.

She grinned. "Let the games begin." and then she spun the bottle. Bren and Chase watched it nervously, and then Chase groaned as it landed on him.

"Truth." he said hastily, not wanting to die. Jinja grinned slyly.

"So...did you or did you not eat the last store bought cookie yesterday?" she asked waspishly. He gulped as the others turned their eyes on him.

"Uh...I actually kinda had it in my hand...and it fell...into my stomach." he muttered, and shivered as Bren's and Dax's eyes turned murderous.

"That was mine!" They both cried, then glared at each other. Chase spun the bottle as they both began to bicker.

"Dax, Truth or Dare?" Chase called over the accusations.

'Dare!" he yelled, then turned back to Bren. Chase groaned. He had never been good with dares! Beyal, however, leaned over and whispered to Chase.

"Make him put his dreadlocks up in pigtails." he breathed, watching Dax. "It would kill him."

Chase looked thoughtful and shrugged. Better than what he could come up with. "Oi Dax!" as the Lowlander turned to him, Chase grinned and said, 'Put your dreads up in high pigtails."

Jinja and Bren gave him an odd look, but Dax's eyes went wide. "B-but – no, how could – how – no – _that's evil! _Who would come up with such a horrid idea?!" he cried, pulling at his dreads in despair. Chase began to laugh, and from beside him, Beyal gave a mocking wave. Dax glared at him as Jinja handed him hair bands.

"Evil!" he hissed at the young monk, tying his poor dreads up in a high pigtails and giving everyone a sullen look as they laughed at how ridiculous he looked. He spun the bottle so viciously it spun for a good while. Everyone watched with bated breath as the bottle landed on Beyal. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at Dax.

"dare." he said firmly, trying not to feel too worried as Dax's face lit up with a savage grin. He rummaged through Jinja's bag (earning a disapproving squawk from the girl) and pulled out a dress and chucked it at the monk.

"Go and change into the dress." he smirked as Beyal's cheeks went rather pink. The monk stood up with a surprising amount of dignity for a usually blank faced person. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, until Beyal came back wearing a knee length white dress.

He was blushing so pink a Barbie doll would look pale in comparison, and he elbowed Dax in the head on the way back to his spot.

Everyone was giggling hysterically at him, and Jinja managed to choke out, "You make a cute girl, Beyal."

"Where are your shoes?" Bren tittered, noticing Beyal was barefoot. The monk huffed and folded his arms, looking very much like a girl as he did so.

"They didn't match the dress." he mumbled, which sent them into more hysterics. Dax had to admit Beyal did look very good in the dress. The monk had a soft, feminine build, and the tan suited the dress nicely.

Beyal spun the bottle (and very much hoping it would land on Dax). Alas, his hopes were dashed as the bottle landed on Jinja. She gave Beyal a challenging look as he asked her Truth or Dare.

"Dare!" he said proudly, but she faltered when Beyal smiled lightly.

"I dare you to sit in Bren's lap for the rest of the game." he said, watching as her face slowly grew red. She growled and shifted over, plonking herself on Bren and spinning the bottle. The water sloshed around as it's momentum carried it towards it's next victim. It landed on Jinja and Bren, and Bren gulped as he realized he was the victim here.

"Bren." Jinja said in a dangerous voice. "Truth or Dare?"

"T-t-truth!" he stammered. Jinja frowned as she decided to come up with a good question.

"Were you the one that sent me the box of chocolates in grade five on Valentine's Day?" she asked curiously, twisting to face him. Bren's face heated up like a tomato and he looked away.

"N-no...well," he mumbled uncertainly at everyone's stares. "Yeah."

Everyone was silent, watching Jinja for an explosion. Instead, she grinned and said, "Good, cos I was the one that sent you the candy computer."

Bren gaped. "That was _you_?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well _duh_, who else?"

Before Bren could reply, Dax snapped, "Go googly eye each other later! Spin the fricken bottle!"

Jinja glared at him and spun the bottle. The game continued for several hours. Chase had now been made do act like Beyal (clothes included), kiss Dax and had received a hickey. Bren had been made to show everyone his search history on the tablet (and no one had ever wanted to burn their eyes out more), act like a chimp high on caffeine, and sit on Chase with Jinja still sitting on him, so poor Chase was crushed under the weight.

Beyal and Dax had been after each other all of the game, coming up with wild dares (poor Dax had never hated hula hoops more) and even wilder truth questions (Beyal now understood the phrase 'spill your heart out') and now the game seemed to only be between those two only. Even Jinja was watching with wide eyes.

"Okay, monkfish," Dax grinned, pigtails quavering with tension. "I dare you to steal something from every member of the group without them noticing, and show me in about..." he checker Jinja's watch. "Two hours. You have until eight tonight. And _when_ you lose, you become my slave for a week."

"And what happens _when _I win?" Beyal challenged, sitting up with a devilish grin that no one had ever seen before.

"The I'll be your slave for a week. Deal?" Dax didn't even hesitate to contemplate what he was saying. The two shook hands, and Jinja hopped up.

"Game over!" she said finally, and Bren and Chase sighed in relief. Beyal looked a bit put out, but his eyes were gleaming.

Time to show Dax up once and for all.

"Alright, monkfish." Dax said lazily, relaxing. His pigtails were, thankfully, gone. "It's eight. You got everything?"

Everyone stared at Beyal, pretty sure he lost. None of them were missing anything. They all stared in shock as he grinned smugly.

"I have – lets see - " he pulled out several things from the pockets of his robes. "I have Chase's necklace and Lock's Core - " Chase gaped and checked his neck and pockets. He had them just a minute ago!

"-Quickforce and Longfang - " Bren snatched them back, looking rather impressed.

" - Jinja's watch and Charger - " Jinja didn't even take them back. She sat there, laughing at Dax's horror struck face.

" - I have my own necklace - " he waved that around. He had made sure to close that loophole. He grinned for the big finale.

" -x and I have your dogtags, beanie, all three Core's, and your belt." he held all the items up, a satisfied grin on his face. Dax's face grew hot as he gazed at all the items. He had them all with him barely seconds ago! How - ? Dax shook his head and took back his stuff.

"How did you manage that?" he breathed, staring at the monk with newfound respect. The monk shrugged.

'Ask me no secrets and I'll tell you no lies." was all he said. "Now...I believe we had a deal?"

Dax just stared at him, then began to laugh. "Yep, I believe we did." he chuckled. "You are the first person to have bested me."

Beyal grinned. "And it won't be the last time."

With Beyal's new evil side shown, and Dax being his evil pet – ahem, newfound slave-for-a-week, things got rather interesting. Dax was now led everywhere with a pink leash and matching collar (god knows where he got them) and Dax had to address Beyal as 'Master' or 'Oh Great One', and had to perform stupid and humiliating acts, all to which Dax completed without complaint. He actually grinned while doing them.

It was now about midnight, and Dax was a little way off from Beyal. He still had the collar on, and now seemed a part of his usual attire. He was asleep – until he was woken by something shifting very close to him.

Dax opened his eyes to check who it was when he felt a warm weight against his chest and smelt the exotic scent of Beyal next to him. He pretended to be asleep, smirking as Beyal nuzzled into him. The monk just seemed to be settling in when -

"Comfortable?" Dax breathed, snatching the monk up and lightly pinning him to the ground. Beyal squeaked but laughed quietly. In the half light the Lowlander could tell the monk was blushing at being caught out.

"Well – uh, I - " Beyal didn't say much more as Dax lightly kissed him. Twisting them back around so that Beyal was on top, he grinned up at him.]

"Night, Oh Great One." he said mischievously, and Beyal lightly whacked him, still blushing.

"I hope you have horrid nightmares." he said, looking amused as he lay back down.

And really, the two learnt not to mess with each other...not that they didn't try.


End file.
